down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus
by whimsicalMedley
Summary: Nina di Angelo comforts her girlfriend, Win Solace, in her time of need. Part of the Genderbent PJO series.


**My thought process while writing this: "ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST"**

* * *

The hardest thing about this new forest development, by far, was how hard Win was taking it.

Nina had been watching with barely concealed worry as her girlfriend threw herself into her work. Win hadn't been eating or sleeping well, and she was a lot more pale than usual. Nina had opened the door to her cabin to find Win crying, looking for comfort, more than she'd like to admit. Nina would always sigh, tug Win into the cabin, and hold her for as long as she needed, because how many times had Win done the same for her?

Kyle Knowles and Audrey Lake are gone, taken by the stupid forest, and Win was killing herself with worry. Win was closer to them than the rest of her siblings, and the fact that they could easily be dead is eating at them both. Nina had always liked Kyle and Audrey. They made her feel welcome at camp, and although they regarded her warily at first, they soon realized that Nina was harmless—well, at least to them. To make matters worse, her father, along with Mark McCaffrey, decided to go in too. Nina knew that it took everything in Win not to burst into tears right there, and the daughter of Hades could feel her heart crack.

Nina was protective of Win. Win had saved her life, and she was always there when she was needed. Win helped Nina fight back the demons in her mind, and although Nina wasn't even close to recovery, she knew that with Win's help, along with the rest of her friends, she'd get there one day. Seeing Win like this, attacked by her own mind, filled Nina with a heavy feeling that she had never felt before.

A knock at her door brought Nina out of her mind. It was late, way past curfew. She automatically knew who it was, and quietly opened the door. There stood Win, barefoot in her pajamas, her hair a mess, and her face blotchy with tears.

With a sad smile, Nina grabbed Win's hand and brought her into the Hades cabin. Gently guiding her over to the bed, Nina laid Win down and wrapped her arms around her. Win's shoulders shook, and soon, gut wrenching sobs were tumbling from her lips. Nina kissed the daughter of Apollo's forehead, exhaling shakily against her temple.

"Nightmare?" She asked softly, and Win nodded. Nina sat up, pulling Win up with her, and rubbed her back.

"Want to talk about it?"

With hitched breaths, Win started to speak.

"I—I dreamed about Kyle and Audrey and everyone else and they—they were all lying there, dead, and then I turned around and the entire camp was there, and you were dying, and I tried to save you, I really did, but—" Win cut herself off, hugging her midsection. Her sobs were returning, and Nina brought her into a hug.

"I'm right here, Win. I'm not dead. Audrey and Kyle aren't dead either. I would've felt it." She whispered into Win's ear, and the fifteen year old tightly wrapped her arms around Nina.

"I'm so scared." Win choked out, and Nina closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from coming. Win didn't deserve this. _None_ of them deserved this. Then again, the Fates had always been cruel to the people who deserved it the least.

Running her fingers through Win's hair, Nina put Win's head in her lap. Win's breaths were still hitched and irregular, but her tears were starting to dry. Softly, Nina began to sing in Italian, and was relieved to see a small smile on Win's face. As Nina continued, she saw that Win's face began to droop, and knew that she'd be asleep soon.

"Neen?" Win slurred as Nina readjusted them again, cradling Win in her arms.

"Go to sleep Win. It'll all be better in the morning." The daughter of Hades murmured, and Win nodded slightly.

"Love you, Nina." Win whispered, and surrendered to sleep seconds later. Nina's eyes widened, and her heart rate picked up. They hadn't said that to each other before. Nina's body felt like it was doused in fire, and she took a calming breath. Win loved her. Winifred Solace loved _her._ Without thinking, a smile broke onto Nina's red face.

"I love you too, Win."

* * *

 **Come yell at me on tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff**


End file.
